Wiki 24:Articles for deletion
This is a place where you can nominate articles for deletion. Place the page link and your reason for nomination on the list. The link will be removed once the article has been deleted. Nominated articles for April Go - This has never been mentioned on 24, and it is just silly to have a page up explaining an ancient Chinese game. If it has been mentioned, it is only in passing. : Gone. If it is discovered in the future that it was mentioned or shown, someone can recreate the article and include only the relevant information. --Proudhug 17:17, 7 April 2006 (UTC) Locations - Redundant listing of information from the Locations category. Nothing links to it. : Done. --Proudhug 00:17, 8 April 2006 (UTC) Coup D'Etat - Nothing links to it and has never happened in 24. 25th Amendment is the closet thing we have to it, and it's better explained in that article. Memory Alpha:Stub Why is this article here? I'm confused to say the least. Playstation 2 - I think this one is obvious : Done, done and done. --Proudhug 03:25, 9 April 2006 (UTC) Dr Nicole Duncan - has no content, created over a month ago - CWY2190 05:49, 9 April 2006 (UTC) : I think that this one has just been forgotten. Once I get back to doing Day 3 episodes, I'll fix this one up. - Willo :: I've moved it to the proper title Nicole Duncan. --Proudhug 14:43, 9 April 2006 (UTC) : ok, thanks Willo - CWY2190 14:49, 9 April 2006 (UTC) Praga armoured truck - I don't remember ever seeing one of these in the show. : Me neither, so it's gone. Could you please include the link when posting deletion requests. I'll remove them when they're deleted. Thanks. --Proudhug 23:51, 9 April 2006 (UTC) Day 4 11:00pm-12:00pm - This page is being redirected to Day 4 11:00pm-12:00am and only has a note saying "REDIRECT" or something along those lines. I'm not sure why it was created, but 1) time is impossible and 2) the correct page already exists.... can we delete it? --Kapoli 21:25, 10 April 2006 (UTC) : Oops, I'd meant to delete that, but forgot. --Proudhug 21:31, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Chess - There's just no reason for us to explain this game. It has appeared in one episode, but there's no reason we need a page on it, a wikipedia link would be better served. --Xtreme680 Category:Wiki 24 : The game was featured on the show and mentioned in another episode, therefore I think it has a place here. However, I'd recommend only including relevant information to the show. We don't need to explain how the game works. --Proudhug 03:02, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :: I second the nomination for Chess, also. There's only one relevant piece of information, and it's already on the episode page. --StBacchus 15 April 2006 : I don't understand why you want this deleted. Surely redundancy can't be a ligitimate reason for deletion of an article. As I said chess was mentioned in a later episode, too. The way I figure it, anything that was mentioned or shown prominently on the show deserves inclusion. Real-life items are tricky because they need to focus on how it relates specifically to and was used on the show, but I still think most of them should be included here for the sake of completeness. --Proudhug 15:46, 16 April 2006 (UTC) ::Okay. I guess if every actor ever on the show can/should have a page, so can chess. I just didn't see it as prominent. (It's not like, say, Twin Peaks, where most of the second season involves a chess game.) Does anyone know which episode had the mention? --StBacchus 17 April 2006 Safa and Naji - We've discussed this earlier, I've changed all of the links, so a redirect page would be pointless. Also, we'd have no specific page to redirect to, as we've split it up into different pages. : I've deleted it. Could I also request someone post separate pictures for the characters? Using the same one tells no one which is which. --Proudhug 03:01, 13 April 2006 (UTC) ::Done... I uploaded photos for each of them. Thanks to both of you for straightening out their pages. --Kapoli 03:53, 13 April 2006 (UTC) Government - Duh, if anyone doesn't know what a "government" is, they probably can't follow the show. --StBacchus 15 April 2006 : You could make the same argument about Memory Alpha including articles on common knowledge stuff like Captain or Space. The purpose of Wiki 24 is to archive all information from and about 24. Government is a big part of what 24 is, so it for sure needs an article here. That said, the article definitely needs to be rewritten (or written, as the case may be). The article needs to explain what "government" is within the context of the 24''verse, not just some real-life definition cut-n-paste from Wikipedia. --Proudhug 15:46, 16 April 2006 (UTC) ::Hmm, okay. I'll give it a shot. Thanks for the guidance. --StBacchus 17 April 2006 'Petra Wright' - I know that Proudhug set this page up, but as much as I love/respect/adore him, I don't see the point in putting up an actor page that doesn't have a character page to go along with it. - Xtreme680 'Swiss Bank Accounts' - A research file I only removed the link to and didn't mark for deletion - Xtreme680 'Russian Sex Slave Trade' - Same as above - Xtreme680 'Categories' - Orphaned and unneeded. There is already a couple of special pages that list the categories in full - Xtreme680 'Strontium Isotope''' - Another useless research file. - Xtreme680